


pasta and painless

by impravidus



Series: Sunken Talons in Sallow Skin [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Cooking, Dick Grayson Can't Feel Pain, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Former Talon Dick Grayson, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Where Dick sticks his hand into a pot of boiling water to retrieve his phone and Wally freaks out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Sunken Talons in Sallow Skin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211615
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	pasta and painless

The Young Justice team is having their usual team bonding night and as per usual, it is chaos.

Conner and Artemis are having a heated debate over the rules of the Draw 4 card in Uno, M’gann and Zatanna are having an intense game of Twister, Kaldur is quietly waiting for his turn in Uno and spinning the wheel for the Twister game, and Wally and Dick are in the kitchen preparing dinner.

“And then you gotta add the garlic,” Dick tells Wally.

“Garlic. Got it.” Wally dumps the pre-chopped garlic into the meat mix. “You’re right. Getting everything ready before really saves a lot of time.”

“Mise en place,” Dick says with a shrug. “Agent A is an advocate for the art.”

Wally chuckles. “Well, I think I’m gonna become an advocate too.”

Dick goes to check on the tomato sauce. “I am so glad they agreed to spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Who wouldn’t agree to pasta? Especially when there’s gonna be garlic bread? Our breaths may be rancid after this, but man is it worth it for the carbs.”

“Don’t expect any kisses tonight,” Dick says with a playful smirk.

Wally dramatically drapes himself against the fridge, a hand pressed to his forehead. “Oh, woe is me! What ever will I do?” He grins. “I suppose I will just have to make up for it by getting as many kisses before dinner as I can.”

Dick rolls his eyes and loops his hand around Wally’s waist, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “That’s all you’re getting. I have to cook.”

Wally pouts.

“And so do you! Meatballs won’t roll themselves.”

Wally whines. “Fine. If I have to.”

Dick presses a kiss to Wally’s forehead. “Now. Start mixing.”

The two shuffle around the kitchen, falling into a comfortable silence as they cook.

Wally drops the final meatball onto the tray. “Okay, this is nice and all, but can we please get some jams? I will literally lose my mind if I have to be alone with my thoughts for another second.”

Dick laughs. “What’re you in the mood for?”

Wally hums as he thinks. “I think I need… Lady Gaga.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Barry get you hooked on it again?”

“It’s just so catchy!”

Dick pulls out his phone, but it slips out of his hand and drops into the pot of pasta. “Shoot! Grab the rice!”

Wally, eyes going wide, rushes to the utensil drawer. “Darn it, where are the tongs?” Wally turns to ask Dick where the tongs are when he freezes.

Dick, not even wincing, has his hand in the pot of boiling water.

“What are you doing?!” Wally cries.

“Oh! Got it!” Dick says. He pulls out the phone. “C’mon, Walls. Rice.”

“You— but you— and— but— huh?!”

Wally can’t see Dick’s arm, but his sweater sleeve is soaked in boiling water , and his hand is bright pink and slightly blistered.

“Oh my Gods, Rob, we have to— we’ve gotta— you just—”

“What?” Dick asks, confused.

“You just stuck your hand into the pot!”

Dick’s eyebrows furrow. “Yeah. And?”

“You can’t just do that! You need your hands. They’re, like, crucial to what you do. How are you not—”

“Wally,” Dick says, voice firm. “I’m fine.”

“But you shouldn’t be!” Wally exclaims, voice tinged with hysterical disbelief. “Why did you do that?”

“Because my phone fell in?” Dick replies, confused.

“And it didn’t hurt,” Wally says.

“Was it… supposed to?” Dick questions.

“Was it—” Wally snaps his mouth shut, unable to process his words. “It didn’t hurt,” Wally repeats.

“It… must’ve been the adrenaline,” Dick says.

“Which means it’ll wear off and hurt, Rob. We have to get you to the medical bay—”

“No!” Dick interrupts. “I mean, I’ll go… take care of it. I have… aloe? In my first aid kit in my room. I’ll… run it under… cold? water.” Dick backs away to the door. “The pasta should be done in two minutes. The sauce just needs to simmer. Uh, brown the meatballs and let them steam in the oven for twenty minutes.” 

“Rob,” Wally says, trying to follow.

“Brown the meatballs!” Dick calls over his shoulder before he scurries to his room.

Dick pulls off his sweater and looks at his arm that is slowly healing itself. He looks at it with a frown. He then looks at his phone, scree" black and metal hot on his fingers.

“Note to self,” Dick mumbles to himself, “boiling water hurts."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat, my tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
